Smile, Though Your Heart is Aching
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: James tells his parents his big secret. When they don't accept him, who will comfort him...?


**A/N: Hello! I thought I'd write a short little one shot of Kendall comforting James. I think it turned out pretty cute, so I hope you like it! :]**

**James POV**

I ran to my room crying my eyes out. Why, you ask? Well, I had just told my parents my big surprise. I thought they would accept me, but no…they basically disowned me. You're probably wondering what my surprise was. I came out of the closet. Yeah, I'm gay and I thought my parents would accept me. But all they did was call me names, and said they never wanted to see me…ever. So now I sit here on the floor crying my eyes out…wondering if _he_ would accept me. Who is _he, _you ask? Well, this guy that I'm practically in love with. He has sandy blonde hair, bright green eyes, and cute little dimples that appear when he smiles. You still don't know who? Well then, let me tell you. Kendall Knight. My best friend that I've known since Pre_-_K. I could go on about everything that I love about him, like how he's confident but not cocky, how he's a true friend, how sincere he is, but that would take forever.

So, like I said, I'm sitting here on the floor crying and making sob sounds, when I hear his voice call out to me. "James?" He sounds concerned and sad. I do not want him to see me like this, because quite frankly that's embarrassing. But, I don't have time to break out my Cuda man spray and my lucky comb to fix myself up, because he's just unlocked the door with a bobby pin. He sees me sitting here and sad and teary.

He doesn't know what's wrong but comes and sits next to me and pulls me into a hug. "What's wrong James?" he asks softly.

I just make more sob sounds and nod my head no. "You have to tell me, I want to help you James. You know it kills me to see you like this." His cheeks turn slightly red and says, "…you know, cause you're my best friend."

I can trust Kendall right? He's my best friend. I swallow up my pride, and decide that I am going to tell him. "K-kendall…I-I'm *gulp* I'm g-gay."

He hugs me tighter, and whispers, "It's okay James, you're still the same ol' James to me, I don't care if you like guys."

I smile, and hug him back, "T-thanks Kendall…b-but...*sniff* m-my p-parents d-don't…they s-said they c-can't b-believe…"

I start to full on cry and Kendall hugs me and whispers to me, "Shh shh it's okay James…"

"They said they can't believe they made such a terrible person like me, they said they never want to see my faggot ass ever again!" I yell while crying.

Kendall starts to cry too, I could hear him sniffing. "J-James, don't listen to them…they don't know how lucky they are to have a son like you. You're talented, you're sweet, and kind and you can brighten anyone's day but just smiling…you don't know how many people wish they could be like you. So, smile because there are so many people who love you and do accept you. I am one of them, James you are not terrible, you're the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, and nothing, and I mean nothing, can change that."

I sniff and look at him, with tears in my eyes, "Nothing…do you mean that?"

"Of course, James." He says smiling at me.

"Well…then I n-need t-to tell you something-g."

"What is it?"

"I-I…Kendall I'm in love with you." I pray that he won't flip out or push me off of him or something.

He simply just asks, "Really?"

"Y-yes, I really love you Kendall, and I know it's wrong and if you want to never see me again I understand." I say trying to keep the tears from flowing.

"Why would I never want to see the man that I am so in love with."

He turns to me and kisses me sweetly, but passionately on the lips. I kiss him back and I notice I am crying. But it isn't because I am sad, it is because this is the most amazing moment in my life, and I can't believe it is actually happening. We finally pull away after a while, to catch our breath. "I love you James Diamond. Don't you ever, ever think that I don't, because I do, and I always will."

"I love you too Kendall. You just made me the happiest guy in the whole wide world."

He smirks, "That's where you're wrong James."

"Huh?"

"You can't be the happiest guy in the whole wide world because no one can be happier than I am right now, with my boyfriend."

I blush at the word and smile. Just like Kendall always tells me to.

**A/N:Aww! I hope you liked it! Kendall and James together just makes me happy…like a 12 year old fan girl at a Justin Bieber book signing…if that makes sense. Haha annnnyways, I hope you liked my cute little one shot! And I hope you please….**

_**REVIEW!**_

_*Another thing! If you want me to write something, just tell me! It doesn't have to be for my "Any Kind of Story You Want Girl!" story, just anything! If you want me to dedicate a story to you, just anything my homieess! :]_

**James' reflection in the mirror**: Look at yourself. Who's handsomer than you?

**James**: No one.

**Reflection**: Who's got more style than you?

**James**: No one!

**Reflection**: Who's smarter than you?

**James**: Well, lots of people. But that has nothing to do with being a model!


End file.
